The Note
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ranma and Death Note crossover... Just read and tell me if you like or don't like. Not spoiling the plot here... will contain some gruesome death scenes


The Note

Disclaimer: Well, I was reading manga and so happened to come upon one that was right up my alley… Those who don't know, it is Death Note. I don't own both...

**

* * *

The Notebook of Death

* * *

**

Saotome Ranma was in agony. Cats tore at his bones as the flesh was exposed, the fish on his body already gone, but still they were ravenous monsters. He could feel nothing but white-hot pain as he began to feel how his vision faded, seeing nothing more then a blot of colors and making him feel slightly less inclined to keep on fighting and just go to the light.

There was someone watching over him though as in the Shinigami world, one of their number keeping an eye on the little boy as he was being torn into by the cats. **"Such a poor boy." **There was a hint of sadness within the Shinigami's voice as it looked at the boy, feeling something well up within its heart.

Whipping out the Death Note that she held, she looked into it, looking into the eyes of the child and then was just about to write the name down, when something odd happened. Her eyes were drawn to Ranma's eyes, looking into them and then flinching back at the determination that shone within them. There was a flame burning within them that she hadn't seen in a mortal's eyes before and before she knew it, she tossed the note away, straight through the portal, where it landed in front of Ranma.

Ranma looked to see the notebook land in front of him, looking at it and then feeling the cats get off him as if he were on fire, his bleeding wounds making him feel like there was slippery fluid on the ground as he stumbled to the notebook, looking at the cover.

**Death Note**

Ranma, being the curious child that he was, picked up the note, seeing a ghastly figure materialize in front of him. "Are you an angel?"

When the child asked her if she was an angel, she almost laughed, looking at the note in his hands and managed a smile. "**No, I am a Shinigami. That notebook you hold there is the link that connects the mortal Saotome Ranma to the Shinigami Jennu." **

Ranma looked at her with his blue eyes. "What does that mean, Shinigami-san." Jennu looked at him for a moment and then wiped some of the blood away, looking at him with something akin to a smile on her face. **"I will be with you wherever you go, little one." **Ranma smiled and softly cheered as she wiped off some blood from his body with her hands.

* * *

Ten years later…

* * *

Saotome Ranma stood on one of the poles on the training ground of Jusenkyou, Jennu having warned him about the pools and the transformational effects that they had, something which he thanked the Shinigami for as he tried to suggest they go somewhere else, looking for another training ground, but his father was stubborn, insisting that they be going to jusenkyou and then return home. There was a bit of tension within his body as he looked at his father, who charged at him with a simple kick, making him retaliate with a punch, it sending him into a pool as his father turned just at the right time.

The transformation was bad, according to him. His body began to sear in its core and the heat spread over the body, making him feel so damn bad about it as there was a silence and he surfaced, feeling bad for himself as he saw Jennu float over him, looking at him with a look on her face, which seemed to be just as distorted as normal, apparently smiling. He looked down to see two firm mounds of flesh on his chest, which made it very apparent that he was no longer his own gender. He looked at Jennu, seeing that she was apparently floating in the air still, getting out of the pool and back upon a bamboo pole, looking at her father. "I told you we shouldn't have gone here! But did you listen? Noo!! Always want to make sure that you get your will, aren't you?"

Genma now noticed what additions his son turned daughter had and blinked, looking at him before shaking his head. "Some sacrifices must be made for the art. Now don't go and cry like a weak little girl, because you are one!"

"**Can I write his name down? Can I?" **Jennu asked, looking at Ranma who was glaring spitfire at her father, looking at Jennu for a moment and then sighed and shook his head. "We're going back and I won't be having any of that, Oji-san." There was a silence as father and daughter went back to the camping spot, the guide having been so kind as to explain the water changing to them before they left. There was a silence as Ranma got out the Death Note, looking at Jennu and then almost writing his father's name, but stopping at the last moment, looking at his father and then shaking his head.

Jennu sighed deeply at the act. Ranma had grown up well under her tutelage, his natural intellect being heightened by her giving lessons in English, mathematics and other subjects so he would be more educated then what education meant to his father, making his mind into a sharp weapon, which would be able to calculate what was necessary to do for someone.

She wasn't a looker, she knew that. Ragged black wings hung from her back, her hands being almost nothing more than jagged claws, her skin a deathly pale, with her eyes being blood red almost like rubies. Other than that, she could pass for a human, which was a rare sight in the Shinigami World, one where she was disliked for, since she would be able to blend in very well with their prey. She looked at her Note owner, smiling softly to herself as she took out her spare Death Note, writing a name down, the name belonging to the Jusenkyou guide. There was a silence as she looked at Ranma as she lay down to sleep, smiling softly as she kept watch over him.

The next week was spent stopping at the Amazon village, where Ranma got into an altercation about the food Genma ate, which apparently was the prize for winning the contest. **"Be very careful Ranma. If they defeat you as a girl, they will give you the Kiss of Death, which means they will hunt you down and when you defeat them as a man, you will be given the Kiss of Marriage, which means that you will marry the girl you defeated."**

Ranma jumped on the log as a girl, looking at the champion of the tournament, speaking in fluent mandarin the next line; "If I defeat you, the food my father ate will be mine, as will be the prize. If you give me the kiss of Death, I will make sure you die one yourself."Jennu looked at the opponent, noting down the name in her own Death Note to assure a death for the girl, Ranma having 6 minutes and 40 seconds to write down the name, making sure that Ranma knew by giving him a nod of the head and then he looked at his opponent.

"Xian Pu will make short work of Outsider." The girl jumped on the log, Ranma looking at her and then whipping out the Death Note, noting her name and then listing a cause as an accident. The time he set was 20 seconds after this, finishing the fight quickly by an axe kick to the chest, which sent Xian Pu from the log onto the ground.

"Outsider beat Xian Pu, Outsider receive Kiss of Death." There was a silence as Ranma counted the seconds until it would end, having 2 seconds left.

"Outsider! Die for defeating my Xian Pu!" a throwing knife flew past Ranma's nose and embedded itself before Xian Pu, who jumped back, straight into a bonfire which had been made just for the occasion. With a ghastly scream, Xian Pu disappeared into the flames, her body catching fire, wildly walking around, the Amazons scattering as they didn't want to die by a fiery death.

Ranma looked at the chaos and then looked at his father, who hadn't stopped eating yet. "We are going." Without question the man left with Ranma, while nobody interrupted them, since Ranma had won the challenge fairly, the Elders not being able to interfere since Xian Pu had died in an accident, before she could give the Kiss of Death.

When they boarded the ship to Japan, Ranma knew that there was something about the Shinigami that she kept from him, though he paid it no mind. "Jennu? How are you?"

When he asked her that, she merely smiled, showing sharp teeth which made him smile too, showing his white teeth to her as she began to speak: **"Quite alright. While it saddens me that I cannot write down your father's name, I am getting the feeling that you might do it of your own Volition." **Ranma nodded as he looked at the Shinigami, while keeping an eye on his father, since he was in his male form right now. "Of course I plan on killing him when he has nothing more to teach me."

Jennu looked at her human ward and then got a smile on her face as she began to fly high above the sea, looking for a ship with a human on board that she could write down in her notebook, to prevent herself from dying. There was a certain thrill to the hunt for ships, making it to be something that was needed to be done very now and then, since her ward was someone who she wouldn't leave alone with the fat man, since there was always the threat that the stupid idiot would do something to make Ranma die or leave him unconscious.

There was a silence as he looked at the city they were walking through, looking at the houses while sending a quizzical glance at his father, who muttered something about meeting an old friend. He had been writing names in his notebook for a while, knowing that they would make Jennu live longer, to make the shinigami live longer than he. He liked her a lot, her being a wise teacher that actually taught him a lot of things. From watching the news, he got the names of killers that were on the loose, killing them by writing their name in the Death Note, gaining notoriety as he was called Kira by the papers, the Tokyo Times being the one to finally name him Kira, for it was the Japlish translation of Kira, Killer. He didn't really like the fame, along with the fact that if you introduced yourself as Kira, they would grow very pale in the face.

He looked at the dojo for a moment, watching his fathers face and narrowing his eyes as he watched the man walk up to the door. There was a pause and then a young woman opened the door. Ranma's eyes narrowed even further as he watched his father converse with the young woman, eventually her letting the old man in.

_Another engagement._ Flashed through the heads of the Shinigami as well as the Death Note keeper. There was a silence as he stepped up behind his father, looking at the man's back before bowing slightly to the woman, entering the house, looking at the interior for a second, then dismissing her notions of it beign a fiancé deal, since Genma apparently knew his way around.

"Genma-kun!" an older man seemed to be wrapped around his father, to which his father apparently had tears coming out of his eyes, making him feel suspicious immediately about it, despite him being in a female form. There was a silence that stretched until the other man noticed him. "And that must be Ranma, right?"

Ranma nodded. "Excuse me for my appearance, but Ojayi didn't tell me what we are doing here, or who you are. Logic dictates, since you know my father rather well and he returned the hug, that you are either old friends who trained together, or are people who don't know each other and act friendly around each other to kill each other without another thought when you think the other one is not looking. The former assumption seems to be the more logical, though if you really are my father's training partner, I must advice caution, since he is unreliable at most times."

"No worries Ranma-kun." With that, he received a patented Soun Hug, which nearly made him topple over from the force it was applied with, along with his breasts being mashed into his chest, which was not a pleasant experience if one were to be believed. There was a silence as Soun noticed the extra front end and then looked down, seeing that there were two breasts on the 'son' of Genma and promptly fainted.

"Alright, someone wake up this man." There was a silence as a long-haired girl emerged from a side room and looked at her unconscious father, then extended her hand and said; "You look strong, want to train together?"

Ranma, seeing nothing deceptive about it, looked at her for a moment and then followed her into the dojo, smiling slightly as he heard Jennu give a small sound of disapproval, before he entered the training hall. There was a silence as he stood opposite of his opponent, looking at her before smiling wickedly. "Tell me your name, Girl." There was a silence until she answered. "Tendou Akane."

Ranma smiled. "Then I am pleased to meet you, Tendou Akane. My name is Saotome Ranma, son of Saotome Genma. I will fight you with all I have." Akane got into a ready stance, charging forth with all her might immediately afterwards. There was a silence as Ranma watched her try and punch him, dodging every attack without letting one even touch his skin, looking at her with a pitying expression on her face. There was a silence as he finally retaliated, his hand reaching out and slapping her cheek, then following up with a quick kick to the abdomen, before a punch to the back of the head sent Akane into la-la-land.

"Pitiful, isn't she, Jennu?" there was a chuckle from the Shinigami. "**You said it, Kira-kun." **She took to speaking to him with that special name, since he apparently liked it that she called him that.

"This one is unworthy." He muttered as he passed over her body, looking at the door and then opening it, looking at the girl who had opened the door moments before. "Are you a sister of Akane?" he asked, looking at her as she smiled back with a serene smile, making him sigh deeply as he couldn't really stand the smile.

"Hai, my name is Tendou Kasumi. Your father told us about your curse, though Akane doesn't know yet. Why don't you take a bath to change forms and meet us in the living room in 10 minutes?" Ranma nodded, getting the feeling that this was going to be another fiancé thing that his father had set up a long time ago, looking at the serene girl for a moment and then shaking his head slightly as he followed behind her, getting a good look at her backside, but not really seeing anything he liked.

"I'll put on the sign, you just go get changed, okay, Ranma-kun?" he nodded and entered the bathroom, smiling slightly as he looked at the hot water that was already there, sinking into the water and then feeling the change go over his body, watching as Jennu seated herself in the water too, smiling a little bit as she relaxed a bit and allowed her wings to get soaked, creating a form inside the water which was being displaced by Jennu, though nobody else could see her. There was a silence as Ranma calmly washed himself, until the door slid open and ranma beheld Akane in her full naked glory, which wasn't much, really…

Underdeveloped was more of a word that he would use, since she barely showed any pubic hair, her breasts being small, not exactly how he liked them, since big breasts were more of his piece of cake. She stared at him, screeched once and then got out of the bathroom, leaving him to wonder just what happened, eventually getting up and getting dressed, being male again.

When he came to the living room, Akane pointed at him. "That's the hentai that was in the bathroom!"

With an indignant look, he replied back. "I am not a hentai. Why do you think that board was up, you hentai? I am a guest here, Kasumi-san having put up the sign to make sure that you'd see that someone was occupying the bath, but you came barging in anyways."

"You're still a pervert." Ranma's eyes narrowed slightly. "Kira will get you." He muttered as he turned away, not seeing that Akane grabbed a table and only felt how it hit him in the back of the head, making Jennu try to prevent it, the Death Note in her hands as she wrote down Akane's name, looking at her with an angry glare on her face and then wiping out the name all of a sudden, knowing that Ranma himself would be able to make sure that the girl got a good ending.

When he awoke, it was morning, the birds were chirping and he was being somewhat odd in the head, like something heavy had hit him there, until remembrance came back and he looked at Jennu with anger in his eyes, then prodded his father, who lay next to him on a futon.

"Ahh, you're awake at last. Why don't you go out and meet your fiance? " Ranma's eyes narrowed further, looking at Jennu for a moment. **"They engaged you to Akane." **The Death Note was in his hands before he knew it, looking at it and then smirked a demonical smirk.

"Kira will reap the Tendou family." There was a silence as Jennu nodded softly, grabbing her own Note and then followed him down the stairs, into the living room. He looked around to see the violent girl and smirked at her, which he got a glare for in return. "Alright, since I didn't have time to properly introduce myself, I'll do it now. My name is Saotome Ranma, son of Saotome Genma." He bowed to them, hoping to hear their names.

"Tendou Nabiki, this is my sister Kasumi and that is my little sister Akane." He nodded, looking at them and getting a good picture of them in his mind, then looking at Soun and feeling elated about it. There was a silence as he looked at the girls and then he smiled, feeling glad that he would be rid of them. Nabiki looked a bit too clever for him, so she would have to die soon.

The news was on, something about Kira, making him remember that people were looking for Kira still, having gotten the memory of himself making 2 criminals carve out their hearts with a teaspoon. That was something that didn't get released to the media apparently, since it was so gruesome.

He looked at the girls, seeing their reactions. "Kira really is someone. If I ever met him, I'd congratulate him for getting rid of the bad elements of soceity." The three girls looked at him and he saw in Kasumi's eyes something akin to distress. "He's an awful killer, able to make you die by just looking at you." Nabiki said that, while Akane was a lot more vocal about it.

"If I ever meet the guy, I'm going to punish him real hard for killing those people." Ranma merely gave a shrug. "Who knows who he is? I might be him for all you know." Immediately Akane came charging at him, though he easily lifted her in the air and threw her to the side, looking at the other girls before getting up, the Death Note in his hands in an instant.

**

* * *

**

**Tendou Akane**

**Death by traffic accident**

**9:00**

**Tendou Kasumi**

**Death by electricity**

**10:00**

**Tendou Soun**

**Death by falling debris**

**11:30**

**Saotome Genma**

**Death by falling Debris**

**11:30**

**Tendou Nabiki**

**Death by suicide**

**12:00**

* * *

He closed the Death Note, looking at the structure of the house and when he was outside, he gave a good kick against a wall, thinking that it would be enough to make the last things happen.

Akane was in a bad mood. She was on her way to school with her jerk fiance and that bothered her, since she had rather liked his female form, since he looked cute like that, though he had told her that she was the perverted one, which was so totally not true!

She walked over the pavement without really caring where she stood, until her feet got stuck in something sticky, making her look down. She saw the small board with WET CEMENT there and Ranma standing there on a railing, continuing on his way apparently not having noticed that she had been stopped by wet cement. She tried to pull her foot out but it apparently got stuck since the cement had hardened, looking at the road she saw a truck swerving out of control, heading straight for her. There was a thought in her mind to escape, but it was already too late and the truck fell on its side, crushing her body into a mess of flesh and bone, her head being just visible and also looking like it had been opened violently by the collision, her brains slowly dripping out of her skull, having liquiefied after the impact.

"Just as planned." Ranma muttered to Jennu, who looked on as people came to the site, screaming in fear of the broken and almost made into a pile of meat Akane. There was a silence as Ranma turned around, going to the school where he could sense more people around. There was no time to be wasted.

Once he arrived, he gave the sad news to Nabiki, who immediately called Kasumi.

The time was 9:58…

The telephone rung, just as Kasumi was busy with making sure that the lamp was fitted into the socket, which needed to be done with precision. Grabbing the telephone and placing it against her ear, she asked who it was.

"Neechan, Akane is dead, hit by a truck!" that caused her to mess up quite badly, her hand touching the electrified part of the lamp, a massive jolt of power going through her, blowing up the telephone and Kasumi's world went dark forever, her last thought being: I wish Father will be alright after hearing Akane-chan is dead.

11:28, Tendou Dojo.

Genma and Soun were busy with important training… Go training, since it steeled the mind of the unwary. The building above them creaked dangerously, a small wooden post splintering above them, but they didn't look up… "Say Tendou, don't you think your daughter has been gone for too long?"

Soun looked up from the game. "I think she might be repairing something around the house, Genma." Genma nodded. "Look, a flying pink elephant!" Soun looked behind him, then looked back at the board, casting a suspicious look at Genma. "I think I might have something in my eyes Soun, old buddy…" Soun nodded, noticing that he was almost about to lose, placing a few pieces on the board.

10 seconds left.

A post snapped above them, both of them looking up to see what it was, receiving a hail of splinters on their face, the breaking point being reached seconds afterwards, the building coming down upon them.

Genma received a post to the neck, breaking it instantly, while Soun received a large wooden plank to the head, caving it in as more and more wood began to land on his body, his entire body being crushed in seconds, Genma's pudgy body being the thing that was the more intact, since it was so fat.

The neighbors, hearing the noise and seeing the devastation, looked into the dojo to see no sign of life from either patriarch, coming to the conclusion that both were dead, the eldest daughter being also found dead after further inspection of the house, due to electric shock.

Ranma looked at his watch, seeing that the time was almost 12:00…

"Saotome-san, go stand in the hall." He obeyed, seeing Nabiki be called up by the vice-principal, who apparently told her some distressing news, since she looked to be defeated after hearing it. He followed her without her noticing, watching her as she went up to the roof, standing on the edge and then finally jumped, a thud being the only sign of her meeting with the earth. As he looked over the edge, her crumpled body lay there, lifeless, her body having received enough trauma to die instantly. There was a silence as he closed his eyes and then went back to class, waiting for the announcement that school would be canceled due to a student's death.

* * *

When the funeral rolled around, Ranma wore a black suit, it being a rainy day so he was a she. She looked at the tombstone of her father and smiled softly, placing a bouquet of black roses on the tombstone and saluting him once, before turning around, almost bumping into a woman who stood there.

"Did you know Saotome Genma?" The question came unexpected, though Ranma had already formulated an answer. "Yes, he was my father."

The woman looked at her for a moment and then smiled softly. "Well then, I never knew he had another relationship with another woman." Ranma shook his head. "I am his son, Saotome Ranma. Am I correct if I say that you are my mother?"

"The last time I checked, my son was a man."

"I am a man on the inside… Oyaji just changed the outside, not the inside… Okaasan." He had hazarded a guess, but on the woman's insistence, he showed her how the curse worked, finally transforming back into a man in her living room, being subjected to a hug immediately afterwards. There was a silence as he looked at her and then smiled, knowing that it was something out of a story that would only come true when he woke up, but still, he gave Jennu a wink, to which the Shinigami merely laughed softly.

"Kira killed my father and the Tendous…" he muttered as soon as he got some air, looking at his mother as he seated himself opposite of her. He looked at her with a serious look on his face. "Do you admire Kira for ridding the world of all evil, or do you despise him for killing men, Okaasama?" there was a silence before his mother answered: "I don't hate Kira. I manage a website that supports his actions in my spare time. Please tell me Ranma-kun… Did you ask Kira-san to kill your father and the Tendou's?"

Ranma shook his head, running a hand through his damp hair and then smiled at his mother, grinning a moment afterwards. "No… I merely prayed to the Shinigami."

* * *

Some reviews for this one-shot would be nice… my entire PC is all destroyed thanks to a virus, so I am reinstalling it soon…

Demon God of Chaos


End file.
